


Beautifully Disgraceful

by oreoyumyum304



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreoyumyum304/pseuds/oreoyumyum304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Gabriel have lost a lot of their grace in a big battle. To restore it they have to become human for at least a year. While in the process they fall in love with two hunters, Sam and Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautifully Disgraceful

Castiel had become weak, he reaches out to Gabriel, only to fing out that they both have met the same fate. Cas whimpers as if it were to help at all. "We are left with nothing!" he cries out.

"Well brother dear, it looks as if we're stuck in this form for a while," Gabriel pauses for a short moment to think, "we can at least learn from  _them_."

"You don't mean..." Cas looks at Gabriel, unsure if that was the right decision or not

"Yes, it seems to be our only option right."


End file.
